Insanity
by BlueBloodyBird
Summary: One-shot later maybe two-shot. Kuroko is a quiet, polite boy which never hurts peolpe, or at least that's what everyone thought before everything went into the darkness. Dark! Kuroko and dark themes. Cover done by me.


Hey there people~ :D

Well... as you can read in the (lame) title and in the (totally lame) summary, Tetsuya um... snaps? A...little...bit? \(^.^")/

So yeah that's it hope you're gonna enjoy it! XD

Note~

This idea popped in my head when I was watching Kuroko get angry at Hanamiya because he tried to hit him with ball. You know I was like "Oh FUCK YEAH! SMASH HIS HEAD AGAINST THE FLOOR! Wait... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU IDIOT! YOU'R SUPPOSED TO MURDER HIM! DON'T JUST PASS BALL TO KAGAMI!" Lol, wtf is wrong with me? XD

* * *

><p>Tetsuya stood frozen in his place when he could see Hanamiya's eyes aim for him. He could see the widen eerie look. He could see the ball raise above his head. He could see the smirk forming on his lips!<p>

_'He wants to hurt me! He wants to injure me! HE WANTS ME TO FEEL PAIN!'_

Terror passed through Tetsuya, his eyes widen in fear, his breath hitched, his legs fossilised, his body shuddered, his mind went blank from all these memories crossing his mind.

The ball was quickly approaching him. He wanted to move, to dodge! But...he couldn't, all he could do was just stand here and hope that someone will stop it but...it never happened.

**THWACK**

A sharp pain shot through his head right in his brain. He could feel the air starting to whizz around and could see the world spin him as his legs give away.

**THWACK**

Another stab of pain shot through him as his body fell on the hard wooden floor.

**THWACK**

Numbness filled his mind as the ball hit him once again.

He could see his blurry figures running to him probably screaming his name, he didn't know because of the loud buzzing sound in his ears.

_'Head...something hot...my head...feels peaceful~'_ He mentally smiled at the stupid idea. But it really was peaceful even though he started to feel cold and somehow tired...he still felt peaceful. His eyelids felt heavy, he wanted to sleep but then again what about the match?

_'Still need...play game...not over' _ He though sadly.

_**'You don't have to'**_ Suddenly a dark voice spoke to him

_'Huh?... what you...mean?...game sti-'_

_**'Shhhhh~'**_ A dark figure appeared in front of him putted it's finger on his lips and smiled gently.

_**'It's okay. You can go to sleep and I take it over okay?' **_The figure whispered while lightly patting his head.

_**'Umhhhh...okay guess' **_He was really tired now and didn't feel like playing basketball at all so...why not?

_**'Good boy~. Now sleep then. Good night and have sweet dreams Tetsuya~'**_ A light kiss was placed on his head by the dark figure.

_'Oh...get now...you name...Kuroko right?'_ He looked at the now colourful silhouette. It looked like him, it had the same blue hair, small slightly muscled figure, even the same dress... only his eyes. They weren't blue, they were bloody red with vertical pupils.

_**'Ahahaha...so you noticed huh?'**_ Kuroko laughed softly

_'I...right...not?'_

_**'Indeed you are right. I'm Kuroko and I'm here to save you remember? I promised no one is gonna hurt you again.' **_ The dark bluenette comforted Tetsuya again, slowly pulled him into a hug and give him a quick kiss on lips before he stood up and started to walk away.

_'Don't...go...scared!'_ Tetsuya whimpered and tried to grab Kuroko's leg but unfortunately he couldn't move.

Kuroko laughed softly again and kneeled down beside Tetsuya.

_**'I will be back in a minute so don't worry and go to sleep okay?'**_ He looked at Tetsuya lovingly and brushed his cheek with his thumb.

_'Okay...but-...hurry!.'_ Were the last words before the bluenette drifted away to a very, very deep sleep.

Kuroko smiled and stood up once again, he turned around so now his back was facing the sleeping boy on the ground.

'_**Just wait you everyone out there! I will crush every single one of you not even stopping after you're gonna beg on your knees! Just wait Hanamiya! You! hurt Tetsuya and you! Are gonna take responsibility! And then it will be the Kirisaki daiichi team! Then the Generation of Retards! And then! THEN THE WHOLE WORLD IS GONNA DIE IN SUFFERING BEGGING FOR GRACE! AND IT WILL ALL HAPPEN BY MY HANDS!' **_Kuroko's eyes were widen in maniac meaning, arms and legs held at unnatural shape and head tilted to side.

''_**...ha ha...haha...haha ha. Ha...! Ha..! Haha! Hahahaha! Ahahahaha! HAHAHA! HAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''**_

* * *

><p>So yeah that's it!<p>

I know...so many grammar mistakes DX SORRY!

Well... I know that this is just an one-shot (totally lamely written) but... if you want to I can make a series of this so, tell me what you think :D


End file.
